swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Utai
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy An ancient race of diminutive humanoids evolving on the Outer Rim planet of Utapau, the Utai make their homes in tunnels and caves amid the sinkholes that pockmarked their homeworld, colonizing them long before the surface dwelling Pau'ans were forced to take refuge in the sinkholes after hyperwinds made life on the surface unbearable. Working together, the Utai allowed the Pau'ans to take the lead in all societal matters, although the Utai make up more than seventy percent of the population on Utapau. Introducing the Utai to wind power, the Pau'ans took over governmental work in the sinkholes and relegated the Utai to a labor class. Despite their role as laborers in Utapaun society, the Utai are not mistreated and prefer their worker status. Many Utai work as Varactyl wranglers and Dactillion tamers, as they possess an innate ability to commune with animals. While Utai do not have a seat on the Utapaun Committee, they are represented by their city's local Master of Port Administration, a Pau'an, and their needs are generally met. Utai Characteristics Personality: Most Utai are content in life, enjoying a simple life of work and peace. Utai are highly empathetic to animals, and some are said to have the ability to communicate with them. The few Utai that yearn for more in their lives sometimes find work off-world as animal handlers and beast wardens. Physical Description: Generally short and chubby, the Utai are pale-skinned and hairless, possessing large, oblong heads which slope backwards. Two glassy black eyes protrude from thick stalks on the Utai's face, which is otherwise unremarkable, aside from a small, puckered mouth. Average Height/Weight: A typical Utai stands 1.22 meters tall and weighs 50 kilograms. Age Groups: Utai age at the following stages: Homeworld: The Utai reside on Utapau, a sinkhole planet filled with fissures and caves that they share with their Pau'an neighbors. Languages: Utai learn Utapese, a language shared by the Pau'ans for convenience, a rare few that work in starports also tend to learn a small amount of Basic. Example Names: Senin Vant, Muerdo, Raddu Mokeur, Sorn Ag, Sven Son. Adventurers: Utai rarely leave their homes. The few that do, do so in matters of necessity for Utapau. Utai heroes typically become Scouts due to their empathetic nature, but that nature could also call an Utai to the path of a Jedi or Force Prodigy. Utai Species Traits Utai share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Utai receive a +2 bonus to their Constitution, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Charisma. Utai are sturdy and hard-working, but they do not make good leaders. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Utai gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Utai have a base speed of 4 squares. * Animal Handler: The Utai are naturally gifted when it comes to dealing with Beasts and wild creatures. An Utai can choose to reroll any Ride check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. Additionally, an Utai can make Persuasion checks to change the Attitude of an undomesticated creature that has an Intelligence score of 2 or lower. * Cooperative: An Utai automatically succeeds when attempting to Aid Another on a Skill Check, as long as the target is adjacent to, and can hear and understand, the Utai. * Low-Light Vision: '''Utai ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * '''Automatic Languages: All Utai can speak, read, and write Utapese. Category:Species Category:Utai